


No Name To Say

by Sammalkorva



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammalkorva/pseuds/Sammalkorva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may think: 'Oh, just another Cinderella story.' It might be, but not anything like you have ever seen. </p>
<p>WARNING! Contains many forms of a abuse. Also allot of sexual contain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Arial for going this over for me.

Her girls. They were monsters especially when it came to shopping. Really. She was lucky to have Roy with them. The boor man was already having hard time carrying her girls bags, even she was having few of their bags. Well, she rarely had time to take her girls shopping these days and she rarely had the heart to say no to them. She had money and her girls had their own. So why not let them enjoy of all that. Oh, she enjoyed it too, to see her girls happy faces. They were about to get in one of Cassidy's favorite bookstore when a dark and cheep clothed man ran past her and took her bag. On his way he bushed two women on to the ground. The other woman yelled!  
”for god's sake, Andy! Get him!” The dark haired woman behind them took off after the man. Ten minutes later she came back with Miranda's bag.  
Mean while the two women got up and yelled their mother. Miranda's surprise was mild.  
”Mrs. Ravitz.” She greeted the woman.  
”Well, hello Miranda! Nice to see you.” They air kissed. Miranda had never liked the woman. She had those sharp gray eyes with evil glint in them. Black hair which she always kept in tight bun. She was tall and sophisticated nothing like her spoiled little brats. Yes. They were odd pair. Mr. And Mrs. Ravitz.  
”Darlings, are you alright? Where is that dreadful girl?” She scanned the streets looking for this girl.  
Andy. Really, why does this girl have a boy's name. The girl got back. In her hands she had Miranda's bag. Before the girl gave her bag back she was questioned by the two little brats where was the man who had bushed them down.  
”I'm sorry, he got away.”  
”Oh, you are so going to...” Before the brat had her words out Mrs. Ravitz shut her down by nudging her. ”Oh, shut it.”  
Saved by Mrs. She handed the bag to Miranda.  
”Here, Mrs. Priestly.” She didn't look at the woman.  
”Thank you, what do I owe you?”  
”Nothing, Mrs. It was my pleasure to be able to help.” The girl glanced at the three women. She was submissive to them. Never looking at them in their eyes. ”Even a little.”  
”Well, Miranda. It was nice to see you. I would like to invite you for tea tonight. It was her fault that the man got away and at least I could offer you a nice cup of tea.” Mrs. Ravitz said annoyed with the girl.  
”That is unnecessary.”  
”I insist. Six o'clock.” Mrs. Ravitz said and took off with her girls and that 'Andy' person. Miranda had a feeling she had seen that girl some where else. She felt familiar. Those brown eyes and those plump lips were familiar. And her voice too. Before she went in to the bookstore leaving Roy to deal with the cops and their bags. She heard Mrs. Ravitz scalding the girl. ”Andrea, you are an idiot. Stupid little girl! If you weren't so pitiful I would tose you out!” and then the woman hit the girl. Andrea's nose started to bleed.  
Andrea. Was the girl the Andrea who had lived with them few summers. Stepping in side the bookstore the twins had their hands full of books. Oh, lord. Roy would need to get the car here.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later she arrived Ravitz's mansion. The maid opened up the door and welcomed her in. She hated their mansion but she couldn't deny their invitations, maybe Mrs. Ravitz could make her husband give Miranda little more on her monthly budget. Miranda hated ass kissing but sometimes it worked in her favor. This might be it. Air kisses were changed again and they were seated on the lounge. The house was hideous, but Miranda lied again telling them she liked it. Too colorful for her taste. Tacky and old fashioned. Sipping bad tea she looked over the walls which were filled with photos of her hostess children. Andrea came in informing them that the girls were back and were joining them in a minute. Miranda noticed the read marks on her neck and hands which the girl hid soon as she noticed Miranda's eyes on her.  
”Good, you may go finish your work.”  
”Yes, Mrs.” Andrea left them. Miranda noticed her clothes were handmade and they were like a glove to the girl. Well, at least she had a good tailer and fabrics to use. Their chat was boring and she nodded and smiled in right places and made a comment or two in right places. But she couldn't stop thinking about Andrea. When she was about to leave she noticed the girl cleaning the kitchen on her knees. Her hands were blood red and she could see the girls pain. She had said goodbye to the Ravitz's and could always tell that she got lost if they saw her somewhere else than out of their house.  
”Andrea.” She called the girl who startled by her name. She got closer to the girl who got up in haste. ”your hands are almost bleeding.” She took those bloodied hands in hers. ”look at me.” the girl hesitate for a second. ”please.” Finally the girl looked at her.  
”Mrs. Priestly. You should not be in here.” Andrea yet again avoided her eyes.  
”I know, but I have to know.. have we met before?”  
”Please, Mrs. Priestly, You have to go.” Andrea's voice broke down.  
”Darling, I am not going before you tell me have we met before.”  
Taking a deep breath the girl answered. ”Miranda, please. You have to go. You make things harder for me if you stay.”  
Andrea had used her first name. They had met before. The girl was the Andrea who had came to her life oh so young.  
”Thank you, we will talk later.” With those words Miranda left the mansion. She had no idea what happened to Andy after that.

* * *

 

Soon the door closed, Mrs. Ravitz pushed a button from the remote which made Andy yell from the pain and grasp her collar. Her nose started to bleed again and soon she was on her knees. And she could feel Mr. Ravitz cane on her back and sides. They denied everything from her. She didn't know why they hated her so much and she really didn't care any more... twelve years she has been living with them and she has always been their slave. From the first day she moved in with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda was going over the book when she remembered Andrea. The girl had been fifteen when she had come to their house. Her ex-husband. Well the first husband had arranged it with his college friend. The girl's parents. Who were going to go world wide trip which Andrea didn't want to take. At the time she had been seven months pregnant and Miranda had hard time moving and doing really anything. First she had her doubts about the girl but she had been a God send to her. Of course they had maids to do the cleaning and dinners... but the other things.. like giving her foot rubs, or back massages. What ever she had thought of.. the girl somehow knew to give them to her. She had been there when her labour had started. Some how she knew what to do even they hadn't talked about what they should do. Her first ex-husband had been on time to be there for her and she remembered how much she had wished it to be Andrea. The twins had been a month early but soon they were home where Andrea had taken care of everything. Miranda had been tired after the birth and the girl had made a bed for her in the twins room. So she didn't have to move back and forth. So when she lay down the last thing she saw that time was Andrea changing the girls diapers. Yes, the girl was a God's gift to her. Next time she woke up to see Andrea reading a book and it was five am. 

”Good, morning, Miranda. Did you sleep well?”

”Yes, thank you. Why haven't the girls waken to eat?” She got worried.

”They have, but since you were so tired I gave them the formula and I had a feeling you didn't need to empty your breasts. But now when you are up.. ” And that notion the other woke up. Soon Miranda found her first baby girl in her arms eating. ”Caroline.” She said and smiled to her child. When the baby fell back to sleep the other woke up demanding food and like last time Andrea gave her a bundle after she had laid Caroline to her bed. The other was eating hungrily Miranda's breast and Miranda couldn't help than smile. ”Cassidy.” 

 

Two weeks later Andrea left home to go back to school. 

 

 

Next time she met Andrea. It was funeral. The girl's mother had died in a car accident. She had been surprised to see Mr. And Mrs. Ravitz there.

The light on those beautiful brown eyes were gone and those tears didn't fall anymore. Andrea had seemed cold, but she did smile when she saw the twins and Miranda. 

”You look tired.” She had said.

”I am, they are...teething.” Without her knowing. Andrea's father had asked her first ex-husband could they take Andrea with them for a while so he could take care some business and things. When Miranda and Andrea heard about this. They had been happy. Miranda had to work and she was too tired to think about anything else except sleep and she had missed the company too. Greg her first ex, didn't have time to be at home. And when he was..he was in his office. Slept there too. One night the girls were screaming at once. When the other started soon started the other one too. Miranda felt like her life was getting out of control but then her angel stepped in the girls room and and took Cassidy in her arms. The baby stopped crying and started to gnaw her fist. Caroline stopped crying too and did the same thing. Gnawing their small firsts just looking. Caroline was in her mothers arms and soon fell a sleep.. Cassidy in Andrea's arms followed her sister soon after that.

”Miranda, you should sleep too.” Andrea had told her. ”I'll look after them.” Miranda didn't want to go to her bedroom so she lay down on the bed which Andrea once had made for her. ”Miranda, may I play my violin? It might soothe them?”

”Oh, please, my angel, you can do anything you want as long as it helps.”

The girl started to play her violin. The soft voice from the girls violin filled her mind and she couldn't stop the smile on her lips. The music was sweet and little melancholic and full of motions. The girl really was talented and the twins were quiet for the first time for a long time.. she felt her eyes close and the music lulled her to sleep. 

 

When she woke up she saw Andrea holding Caroline and feeding her. Cassidy was in her sitter and looking happily at Andrea. ”You know, you are good with them.”

”Good morning, Miranda.” The girls smile was radiant. ”Thanks...” she put Caroline in her sitter. ”My mother was a doctor. Pediatrician actually. She took me with her and the nurses let me help with the babies. Sometimes I went there even if my mother wasn't there. I loved to be there and sometimes I helped the mothers to be, too..” 

”Your mother was a wonderful lady and she really has a beautiful daughter.”

”Thank you.” Andrea had tears in her eyes which she wiped them away and got up. ”I'll go make some coffee.” With that the girl left to the kitchen. 

 

Next, the third time she had seen Andrea had been her fathers funeral. Her heart went out for the girl. She had lost her both parents. Obviously Andrea's father hadn't gotten over his wife's death and took his own life to be joined with her again. The man had been selfish to leave his daughter alone in this cold world. Andrea was four weeks with them filled with sadness but the girls seemed to make her smile again. When the girl went back home they never heard of her again.. it was like she had been swallowed by the earth. Miranda did try to find her but the only answer which she got from the girls lawyer told her that Andrea didn't want anyone to be looking for her and that she wanted to be left alone. So.. she left it at that. Something was wrong with all this.. and she was going to see what it was.. how was it possible that the girl was with the Ravitz's?

 

* * *

 

Andy was on her knees. Her bare back was hurting from Mr. Ravitz' Cane. She couldn't move. If she did...That man would have found out and beaten her again. Her body wouldn't take any more. Next she would be dead. Suddenly someone came in. It was the Mrs. She pulled her up and started to get her some clothes. ”Mrs. Priestly will be here again. You have to be on your best behavior. You do remember what will happen if..” She didn't need to say more. Andy knew very well. But why would Miranda be here again? She had no idea..except..because of her. No, she can't let the woman be any where near her. It is to dangerous for Miranda... and of course for her too.

”Mrs. Priestly wants to see my girls designs. They are so talented, of course that is why she wants to see them.” Mrs. Told her. Andy had no idea they even knew how to keep a pen in hand. Soon she realized it wasn't their designs they were showing to Miranda. They were hers.

* * *

 

Next day Miranda called for the Mrs. Ravitz about her daughters designs. The woman had gone all evening about them and how talented her girls were. She called only because she wanted to see Andrea again. This was the only way to see the woman again and find out what on earth was going on. Maid again opened a door for her and took her in the girls studio. Really, if these doodles were the girls idea of art and design. She would be really bored the whole time. Andrea was serving them tea again and she did bring some biscuits too. When Mrs. Ravitz wasn't looking the girl shacked her head not to touch them. ”If you wanna keep your teeth.” She whispered. Andrea stood behind Mrs. Ravitz the whole time. Miranda studied the woman for a long time. The woman had bruising on her neck and her hands.. obviously the woman's back was hurting because she had a hard time to keep herself up right. 

”Now, I think is time to see my girls designs.” her hostess said and the woman took a portfolio. She opened it. Miranda could hear a small gasp behind her, but didn't realize what it was for. The designs were beautiful. She wouldn't believe her eyes until she saw initials. A.S. 

”Who draw these?” Miranda asked. 

”Oh.. I think it was Michelle.” Mrs. Ravitz told her. Lied like the snake she is. The next one had the same initials. ”What about this one?”

”Darleen.” The woman lied again. Miranda could see Andrea's sad face. 

”These are beautiful! I really would like to see more of these designs.” Her words made her angel smile. Yes, she knew the real artist behind these designs. It was Andrea. 

”Well, I have to tell my girls. They will be so happy to do more.” Mrs. Ravitz glanced at Andrea. The horror on the girls face wasn't what she wanted to see, but if the woman made something for her to see, she would get a chance to take Andrea away from here. Mrs. Ravitz left them alone. She was exited to tell her girls about this wonderful news. 

”Andrea.” Miranda said. The woman didn't look at her. ”Tell me how did you...”

”Mrs. Priestly. Please, do not say a word.” The woman stepped back from her.

”I need to know. Did you draw these designs?” 

Andrea looked around. ”Yes, I did. But you need to think these are Mrs. Ravitz's girls doing.” 

”They are hurting you.” Miranda could now see Andrea's skin better. They have been hurting her for a long time now. ”I need to get you out of here.” She touched Andrea's cheek.

”I can't leave.” Andrea took another step away form her and right that moment Mrs. Ravitz walked in with a huge smile on her face. 

”Hope you have enjoyed your time looking at these wonderful designs?” 

”Yes, Andrea has told me how talented your girls are. How much they enjoy arts as well.” It was her turn to lie to the woman. 

”Well, good. She rarely says anything to anyone about art or any other things. Once she tried to play violin.. oh god! What a mess was that!” Irving burned her violin after that. They had obviously done something else too, because the woman shook a little. 

”I can imagine.” She said still staring at Andrea. ”Well, I have to leave. I have a magazine to run. It was nice to see you again. Maybe tomorrow the girls may have something more for me?”

”Oh, they will. Andy. Escort our guest to the door.” 

At the door alone. She took Andrea's hand. ”Tomorrow I'll see you again, Andrea.” The woman only nodded.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was pushed in the room with stack of paper and pencils. ”Be sure you have at lest twenty designs for tomorrow.” The older woman told her. At least she wasn't beaten up again. Two hours later she just had two ready and she was getting hungry and thirsty. The door was locked so there was no way out of the room. So she didn't see any other choice than draw more... some where in the morning she'd got ready 21 designs and the door opened. It was Mr. Ravitz. He was drunk. 

”On your knees!” He told her. With fear in her eyes she did as she was told. The man had his cane ready to beat her up again. ”On all fours!” He said. Oh, God, No. The man hit her few times and then she felt the man pushing her slacks down. His sweaty hand was between her legs. No no no no no! She heard zipper opening. Suddenly the man fell and didn't come up again. She dared to look and saw Mr. Ravitz past out on the floor. Carefully she got up and took her drawings with her. She sneaked out the room to go to her own, but was stopped by the Mrs. 

”Are they ready?” The woman asked.

Andy only nodded and offered her designs to the woman which the woman took. 

”Mrs. Priestly will be here in hour. Go do some breakfast.” Andy did so. As soon as she was alone.. she would let herself cry.

* * *

An hour later Miranda Priestly came. She saw how tired Andrea was and felt her heart go to the woman. This was all her fault, but she would make things right. Mrs. Ravitz gave her the new designs telling how late her girls had been up with these designs. 

 

”I would like to see them and talk about the future and I also would like to see them at work.” Miranda didn't take her eyes of off the designs. Andrea really was quite marvelous with colors and she was daring with these. Miranda just wanted to take the girl with her and never let her go back in this house again. 

”Oh, Miranda. My girls are shy. They can't work while you, the fashion Goddess is looking over their shoulder.” For a second or two there had been a panic in those gray eyes.

”Hmm. Well then, I'm not sure are they ready for the spotlight then. If they are so shy.”

Mrs. Ravitz was struggling with an answer. ”Oh, but they are.” The woman sipped her tea. ”They can't work under pressure.” She laughed nervously. ”Never have.” 

Like Miranda thought. The woman wouldn't tell her the real designer. The house phone rang and soon the maid came to get Mrs. Ravitz. Miranda was left alone with Andrea.

”Andrea,” She called the younger woman. ”I need to get you out of here.”

”Miranda, please. I can't leave.” The woman didn't look at her. 

”Just for a while at least. Somewhere where we can talk. Please, Andrea!” Miranda demanded. 

”I don't see why do you need to talk to me, Mrs. Priestly.” Miranda gripped the woman's wrist. She noticed Andrea's flinch. Miranda looked at the woman's hand and noticed dark purple bruise on it.

”That's why!” She let go of the woman's hand. ”Let me help you.”

”Give me you phone number.” Andrea said. ”I can't promise you that I will call, but I do what I can.” 

Miranda had just enough time to slip her card with her private number to Andrea's sleeve when the door opened and her hostess came in with her girls.

”Andy, get me iced tea and a burger.” 

”Me too.” The girls said.

”That is quite a heavy breakfast for girls like you.” Miranda said. 

”Yes, well we had a long night.” Darleen said with a smirk. Hangover. Thought Miranda. Long night partying. I say. These people really thought she was stupid. This is good for her. As long as they thought she was stupid and didn't see what they were hiding, she had a chance to get Andrea out. With those thoughts she left the mansion to go to work with the new designs.

* * *

Nigel was fascinated about them. Like her he liked the details and the colors. When he asked about the designer she told a story about Ravitz' girls which the man didn't believe for a second. 

 

”Miranda, they weren't at home making these.” he pointed out the designs. ”They, like most of the Runway staff was partying at the darkroom last night.” 

”I know.” Miranda sat behind her desk.

”Then, who..”

”The girl's name is Andrea Sachs.” She leaned on her chair and took off of her glasses. ”I know her. Well, I did when she was younger.” She should call Richard about the girl. Ask if there is something she could do for the girl. Maybe her ex husband could find something about her. ”Nigel. Do something about these. That's all.” she said and the man left her office. The door closed behind him and she took her phone. In three rings Richard answered. 

”Hello Miranda.” 

”Hello Richard. How are you?”

”Small talk? Really, Mira?” The man gave a little laugh. 

"Very well then, no small talk.” Miranda turned her chair to face the window. ”I found her.”

”Found whom?” Richard was confused and there was a little pause. ”You found Andy?”

”Yes, quite by accident.” 

”Where? How is she?” 

”She's living with Ravitz' and she's not doing great. She's been abused and for some reason she can't leave.” Remembering those tears on the woman's eyes and those bruises made Miranda's eyes fill with tears. She blinked them away. ”I need to know what is holding her there and I need your help to do so. I also need to get her out of there, because she's talented designer and...” Miranda paused. She was about to say she had missed Andrea. Well, she has. 

”Miranda, you miss her, don't you?” The voice woke her. 

”Yes, I do.”

”I knew you missed her, you know.” There was a small silence between them when finally Richard said: ”I'll look in to it, Mira.”

”Thank you.” Miranda hung up.

* * *

 

That night Andy was yet again in the locked room. Mr. Had left her alone for the time being and she had given another order to make more designs. She had a hard time to get Miranda out of her head. The woman is even more beautiful than she had been when Andy had been there for the woman. Oh, she had a huge crush on Miranda back then an it seemed she still had. Andy started to draw a evening gown. It turned out to be blue like Miranda's eyes and suddenly the gown had a face. It came out looking like Miranda. Andy sighed. She can't continue like this. If she harbored feelings like these for Miranda and the Ravitz' found out. Andy would be beaten and broken so badly she may never recover from it. She took the design and hid it. She would look at it when she was sure she was safe. Five in the morning she had twenty ready for the girls to show Miranda. So she took her pillow and curled up on the hard floor. She felt cold but she had lost her blanket the last time Mr. And Mrs. Had beaten her. The cold wind blew from the windows to her back and she shivered. Andy closed her eyes thinking it could always be worse than this. Soon she fell asleep dreaming of the white queen. 

 

Andy woke up form the sharp pain in her rips. She turned around and saw Mrs. And her girls standing next to her. 

”Wake up!” Andy jumped to her feet face full of fear. 

”We are leaving for the weekend. You have your to do list on the fridge door.” Still sleepy Andy had no time to react when the door to her room was closed again. Did they all leave? Where are they going? When she went to look for the Mr. She didn't find him, but she found his calendar. The whole weekend was marked with his son's birthday which meant they would see Andy's.. Oh, they were going to see her. Andy felt her tears fill her eyes and they started to fall down. She cried her heart out for her baby girl. They were going to see her child which they thought was their son's. Yes, Andy had a child six years ago. After she had given birth she hadn't seen her since. They took her away form Andy saying it will never be hers. The child will always be their son's. When she got to the kitchen she noticed the list. It was longer than ever but some how Andy couldn't bring herself to care. 

 

 Clean every room top to bottom. 

 Wax the floor 

 Polish the silver wear

 Do the laundry 

 Walk the dogs

 Trim them 

 

The list went on and on. On the bottom of it there was a little note left for her from the girls. 

_Don't worry, we'll make sure your kid hates you._

That made her cry even more. With tears she started to do the list. She had no idea how long she had been cleaning and doing laundry when she noticed her hands. They were red and nearly bleeding. Andy was about to go to the kitchen to find something for her hands when the door bell rang. She opened the door and found Miranda standing there. 

”Miranda, what are you doing here?” The older woman came in and noticed her hands again. 

”Your hands.” She took hold of them, but Andy stepped back and pulled her hands away. ”Miranda, you need to leave.”

”I know they aren't home.” The older woman looked at her. Andy turned to go to kitchen and she heard the woman's heels on the white marble floor. Andy offered Miranda a place to sit while she put on coffee maker. She took some plasters and some tape. They sat in silence for a while but then Miranda took her hands in hers and started to dress her wounds. 

”I need to do this.” Miranda said. 

”Why are you here?” Andy asked her again.

”Because I need to know what happened to you. Why are you here?” Miranda studied the younger woman's face. Trying to find something to understand. 

”It's a long story.” Andy looked at her hands. 

”I have time.” Miranda said.

So, Andy started to tell. 

 

After she had left Miranda's house Mr. And Mrs. Ravitz had been waiting for her when she got home. Her lawyer had been there too and the man informed her she couldn't stay alone in this house and The Ravitz' were now her legal guardians. There had been some paper where her fathers signature was and everything that he owned was now theirs until she turned 21. When she got to her new home. Everything changed. The beatings started and the slavery. When she turned 20 they made her marry their pig eyed son. She was married to the family and they needed to have a child. Which meant that she had to sleep with pig eye. It had been rape. Andy knew she wasn't pregnant so the cook's assistant Nate had offered his help. She had liked Nate and Nate had liked her, but they both knew they were gay, but Nate had helped her to get a child before they realized she wasn't pregnant. Every night Nate would come to her room and they would enjoy their intimacy which Andy had never felt before. Nate was her Saviour for the time being. After she got pregnant Nate left. He had been offered another job and Andy told him to take it. He shouldn't stay in her hell because she had to stay. Soon after the child's birth they were separated. They were using her child against her so she wouldn't talk or leave. If she did.. they would beat her child. Andy had no money, because after she had married their asshole son they made her sign over all of her fortune to the Ravitz'. Andy had been beaten so many times and with her hope taken away from her. She was scared of Miranda's offer of freedom and the feeling of hope which it gave her. She couldn't let herself believe any longer in the hope she was given. What if she would be buried again with it?

 

* * *

 

Miranda stared with horror of the younger woman. First she didn't know what to say, but then she took Andrea's hands to hers and made the woman look at her. 

”You don't have to believe me, but I will do anything in my power to get you and you child out of this mess.” With out thinking she kissed Andrea. Suddenly she pulled away.

”I'm..I'm sorry.” She said. Miranda couldn't look at Andrea. The woman stood up and gave her a mug. The woman still remembered that she liked to drink her coffee from a big mug with a sugar and milk. It made her smile. ”You remembered.”

”I remember everything about you.” Miranda finally could look at the woman.

”You do?” 

”Yes,” Andrea sat next her. ”You know, I had a huge crush on you.”

”Had?” 

”I guess I still have.” this time Andrea found her mug to be very interesting. 

”You do?” Miranda had to double check on everything. She was still hanging on the words crush on her..Andrea didn't answer this time but Miranda took her hand on hers and kissed it softly. 

”You are my angel.” She whispered. 

”Not anymore, Miranda.”

”Oh, you always will be.” 

They drank their coffee in silence. ”Oh, do you have new designs for me?”

”As matter of fact. I do.” Andrea took a hold on her hand and took her to the younger woman's room. It was cold and the windows were leaking cold air in. Miranda noticed the pillow on the floor and a alarm clock next to it. She sleeps here? On the cold floor? Andrea took her portfolio and gave it to Miranda. 

”I do have one more which isn't there.” The woman took another folder which looked old and used . There was allot of drawings, but Andrea gave her only one of them. The picture took her breath away. The blue evening gown was teasing but not showing too much, but what really took her breath away was her face on the picture. She looked so different, her smile was real and there was that love which only her loved one's have seen. It was wonderful to see that Andrea saw her like this. Not with the fake smile and with the cold hearted bitch mask on. For the first time she was speechless.

”Andrea,” She whispered. ”This, Oh, my god.” She gasped. ”Can I have this?” 

”Sure. I was saving it for myself to look at when I.. Well, just saving it.” 

The time flew by and Miranda knew she had to get back to her girls. She didn't want to leave Andrea here, but the woman wouldn't even think about leaving. Telling her she had way too many things to do and that she would be happy to get them done before the Ravitz' got home. 

”You do have maids to do those things?”

”No, we really don't. They only leave me alone when they know I have my hands full of work.” Andrea got sad. ”They..” She couldn't bring herself to say it.

”Tell me.” portfolio forgotten Miranda took Andrea in her arms. Tears started to fall down on Andrea's face. ”They went to see my child, Mira.” Miranda had never felt so helpless than she did right at that moment. She could only hold Andrea and whisper soothing words for the woman in her arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not for the faint hearted. This must have been the hardest to write which I don't remember.  
> Thanks to Arial again.P.S.Oh, no need to tell me.. I know my mind is sick.

After Miranda left the mansion Andy started to work on her list again. The floor was ready before midnight, so she took the dogs out for a long walk. Dusty and Dambo. They were brothers and really angry looking couple. They were so wrongly misunderstood, well Doberman's usually are, but really they were two mush balls. Andy loved them. Sometimes they came into her room and kept her warm all night long but since the Ravitz' started to lock her door they couldn't come in. Every night they would be behind her door whining and scratching at her door. It broke her heart, but she couldn't get them in. Not for their sake.. or hers. The Ravitz' never hurt them, but they yelled allot and Andy wanted to believe they wanted to be there for her. Keep her company and warm. Dusty and Dambo were her only trusted friends in that huge mansion. Even the maids treated her like trash..Andy had no idea why? What had she done to these people? She had along time ago stopped asking that question, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder. When she got back to the mansion she fed the dogs and started to go over her list again. It was Friday night and she was all alone in this big old mansion with the dogs. A normal woman her age would go out or have a party. Or play music loud. Oh, she wanted to do those things, but she was scared shitless to do them. The Ravitz' would know somehow. Maybe because she was a bad liar. If they would see her smile or be happy they would beat her, torture her. They would do anything till she lost her smile, her happiness. Miranda had given her a reason to smile again, to feel her hope building up again and Andy was scared. She was so scared that the blood fell off her face. Her skin was covered with cold sweat. What if they found out and hurt Miranda? Or the girls? Oh, God! Andy closed her eyes. She had to stop this, what ever this is. She didn't want Miranda to get hurt, or the twins. It was late but she couldn't sleep so she went to scrub the bathrooms upstairs. 

 

End of her day. She fell asleep with fear in her heart. 

 

* * *

 

Miranda couldn't sleep. She hadn't even looked at the book and she wouldn't be looking at it. She couldn't forget Andrea's face. Her tears and fear. She had to help her. Just not really knowing how. Miranda had always hated the Ravitz' and she had always felt that there was something off with them. Now she knew how evil they were. They were hurting her angel. Using her as their personal slave. Her anger flared up again. How was she going to meet Irving in the budget meetings if she wanted to kill him? Well, she always wanted to do that, but now even more. They were hurting her angel. What was she going to do? Her inner musing's were stopped bs the ringing phone. It was her ex-husband. 

”Richard, do you have any idea how late it is?”

”Yes, Mira I know. I also knew you would be up.” She could hear the man move something on his desk. 

”What is it?” Miranda leaned on her chair.

”I found something.”

”What?” Miranda was alerted at once. 

”Andy is married with Rafael Ravitz and they have a daughter.”

”Tell me something that I don't know.”

”You know? Well, did you know that the kid lives in Hampton's with her father?”

”No, I did know that. Andrea doesn't know. Did you know that the child isn't Rafael's?” Miranda went with the game 'did you know'. She hated this, but she needed help. She had to get them out safe and sound. 

”No, who's the real father?”

”Some man named Nathaniel or Andrea called him Nate. He had worked there at the time as the cook's assistant.” 

”I could work with this. I may find him and make him ask for his right's as the father.” Richard had fallen into his thoughts.

”You do that. What else can I do?”

”Mean time, nothing.” The man hung up on her.

He couldn't expect her to do that. Doing nothing may as well kill Andrea. So, she did the only thing that she could do. She called the woman she had avoided for so long. She knew the woman would be able to help her. It didn't help that she didn't like the woman's guts. Cruella De Vil. 

”Well, hello Miranda darling!” The overly sweet voice answered.

”Cruella.” 

”How are you?” The woman lighted a cigarette.

”I need your help.”

”Oh my, it must me serious then.” 

”Yes, it is.” 

”Tell Cruella, everything darling.” 

Miranda started to tell her. She told her everything. From the day she had met Andrea. Miranda felt like she couldn't stop talking until she had told everything to Cruella. When she finally stopped she was thirsty. She took a sip of her wine glass and stayed quiet. Miranda felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. 

”Miranda darling,” Cruella lit up another cigarette. ”You are in love with her.” Miranda didn't know what to say to that. She was. She was in love with Andrea. It hadn't been love at the time when Andrea had lived with them, but now seeing the woman again had stirred up feelings which she had never felt before. The woman had been her Saviour then and now Andrea needed saving. It felt messed up and it also felt sickening. Andrea had been a kid! Had she loved her then? Had she done something to Andrea have a crush on her then? 

”Miranda, darling! Stop beating yourself up. I can hear it all the way from here.” 

”I feel.. ”

”Miranda, at the time Andy lived with you those summers. She was there for you when you needed her. Did things for you what others couldn't. At the time, that woman was a child a teen, but she was your friend. Now she is grown up, a woman. Who needs you now. Now you can pay her back all the things she did for you. Also, love her rightfully and lawfully.” 

”Cruella, I didn't know you were romantic.”

”Don't tell anyone. My image would be ruined.” 

”Still..”

”Miranda, Stop this. She was a teenager when you two met. Full of hormones, it is normal at that age to get crushes! You didn't do anything!” 

”Since when have you been Mrs. Phil and expert on teenagers?”

”I have time. I read allot.” yet again Cruella lighted a cigarette. ”Anyways. Leave this to me and be ready.” 

”Ready for what?” 

”When I call you.” With those words Cruella hung up on her, but this time Miranda didn't feel anger. She felt relief fill her body. Cruella was evil but she was best with these things. It maybe illegal, but Miranda was ready to do anything for Andrea and her child.

 

* * *

The weekend was almost over and Andy was almost ready with her list. She had to make four more designs for Miranda before she could lay back and enjoy her few hours of freedom which meant she was going to make a bed for herself. She had found an old mattress and some old blankets on the addict which she knew the Ravitz' wouldn't miss. She also found some old bedlinen for her comfort. She wasn't stealing really, but still she felt bad to just take them. Winter was coming, she told herself. And she had to keep herself warm before she got too sick to work. Last time she had been sick she almost died. She had been left to the dungeon which was under the mansion. It had been cellar but the Ravitz' had turned it to be their personal slave dungeon.. which was for Andy only. She had been left naked there for days. Hanging by her hands, no water and no food..nothing. The place was cold and damp so she did get sick. After they got her out she was sweating and she was freezing. Her lungs felt like they were on fire..she had lost her voice. She had been crying and fighting off the rats which had found her bleeding body. With out this someone she would have died, this Someone had left her antibiotics and some other meds behind her door. Not knowing who her Saviour must have been she thanked out loud hoping the person would hear her. The beating hadn't stopped there.. she still got her share of bruises and cuts while she was sick. But at least she wasn't at the dungeon anymore. She remembered lying on that cold floor in her room, with a thin sheet on her and lumpy old pillow. There had been hot soup and tea for her every morning when she woke up. Still she didn't know who did these things for her, but she was grateful. Someone was there for her when she really really badly needed someone to be there. 

 

Finally she had the last silver wear polished and she still had few hours to herself. Andy made her bed with a smile. Finally she would get warm bed to sleep on. Andy started to make some designs for Miranda. She knew she had to do something to make the woman stop coming around here. What if she told the Ravitz' that she didn't want to meet her anymore? No, it might not be a good idea. They might still hurt the woman or her kids. She had done five new designs and every one of them had Miranda's face. Shit! She had to stop this. She had to. The door downstairs opened and closed. Voices of the Ravitz' was heard. Andy got there to greet her family with submissive actions. 

”Did you finish your list?” Mrs. Asked.

”Yes, I did.” Still Andy didn't look them.

”What about the designs?”

”Mrs. Priestly was here on Friday and I gave her 21 designs. Now I have five ready for her.”

”Why was she here?”

”Don't know, Mrs. But she was in hurry so she left after she had the designs.” 

Mr. Ravitz came close to her. ”Here, we have new jewelry for you.” He gave her a new satin box. Andy knew what was in it. She took it. ”Thank you, Mr. Ravitz.” 

”Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on so we can test it.” Everyone else had gone to their rooms to rest. Andy opened the box and took out the new collar. She winced when she put it on. 

”No, slave. We go to the dungeon!”

Andy was afraid. No, not the dungeons. Mr. Ravitz had that evil glint in his eyes when he pushed and pushed her inside to the dungeon. Soon she was tied up form her hands and her legs were separated. She was human X. Then the man took a knife and started to cut her clothes off. Like always he wasn't careful at all. Her skin started to bleed from the small cuts. Andy's lips started to tremble from the cold and those cuts were hurting her. Her white skin was covered with small cuts and blood. 

”Now, Andy.” the man took the remote to his hand. ”Scream!” And she did. The electric shock went through her like a white pain. The wet floor making it even more painful. Her scream and her pain excited Mr. Ravitz so much that he had to touch himself. The pain was gone for a second but the after shocks still went through her. Small whimpers was heard from her lips and she could taste blood in her mouth. Suddenly the door opened and the Mrs. Ravitz was there to great her husband. 

”Darling, did you start with out me?”

”Sorry, I couldn't wait any more love.” 

The woman sat next her husband and touched his crotch. ”Oh, Darling. You are so hard already.” the man only groaned. ”Please, continue.” Mrs. Said and so he did. Andy's body gave out and she past out, but she was woken up again by Mrs. With smelling salt. Yet again the torture continued but now Mrs. Was whipping her with all of her mighty. She was strong too. The woman's face was flushed and her eyes were watery with want. When she saw her husbands excited face she couldn't help the moan from her lips. 

”come here.” the man said. ”Get your dress up. I want to fill you with my cock.” 

Mrs. Ravitz was ready for her husband too and when she sat on his cock the man groaned and pushed the button which gave the electric shock for Andy. She screamed. She cried. She begged. Until she passed out. 

 

The Ravitz' are sick and Andy was their way to feed their sickness. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda visited the Ravitz' on Monday and she did get worried when she didn't see her Andrea. Where was the woman? Mrs. Ravitz gave her the few designs for her telling that the girls hadn't had any time on their holiday. Miranda wanted to ask where was Andrea, but she knew the woman would get in trouble if she did so she stayed quiet. When she was about to leave there was a phone call for the Mrs. Ravitz. It seemed to be important.  
”Oh, my! Did you call the police? Have you done anything to find her?” The woman really looked worried something about.. oh, my god.. was this it? Miranda thought. Mrs. Ravitz was off the phone. ”Miranda, I am sorry but I need to get Hampton's with my family. Our little girl has been kidnapped!”  
”What girl?!”  
”Rafael's child!” The whole house went crazy after that. They didn't notice her anymore, so she slipped inside Andrea's room. Hoping to find Andrea. She wasn't there. An hour later the the house was quiet again and she was sure she was safe to slip out of her hiding place.  
”where are you, Andrea?” She asked from the empty walls.  
”She's in the dungeons.” Said voice behind her. Startled she turned around and saw a dark skinned woman. ”I was about to go and get her. She has been there the whole night. I hope the rats haven't gotten her yet again.” The woman started to lead her downstairs. The door to this cellar was hidden from the outsiders. The cellar was really a dungeon. Cold and wet and there was this sound of dripping water too. Scary place. There wasn't any light until the woman called Lily found the light switch. Miranda gasped when she saw Andrea's naked limp form hanging by the sealing.  
”Oh, my god. Andrea!” she ran to her and tried to wake her up. It was of no use. Andrea was still breathing steadily but the woman was exhausted. That beautiful body was full of cuts and marks from the whip. There had been some rats eating her broken flesh. Lily helped the woman down and got some smelling salt to wake Andrea. With fearful actions the woman woke up. When she recognized Miranda she started to cry. Within twenty minutes they were out of the house on their way to Miranda's house. Miranda called her doctor with out a second thought and when she had finished her call her phone rang.  
”Miranda darling.” The voice of Cruella De Vil said. ”I have news for you.”  
”You have Andrea's child.”  
”Oh, you know.”  
”Yes, and I have Andrea. I found her in the mansions dungeon.”  
”Oh, poor thing. Is she alright.”  
”Honestly, Cruella. I don't know.”  
”You need to get her to the airport. Hope is already on her way here. Sleeping soundly and unharmed of course. But you need to get Andy out of this country.”  
”you are in U.S.?”  
”Yes, this needed my...personal touch.”  
Andrea never woke up. She was put in the airplane after the doctor had sedated her and gave some meds to go with her. Miranda went to her own home and hoped to be with Andrea every second of the day, but she knew she couldn't contact Andy or Cruella. If she did this whole thing might get out of their hands.

 

* * *

 

Andy woke up. The room was warm and she felt a soft hair on her arm and small weight on her shoulder. She moved carefully and she could see that it was a small girl with brown hair. Hope, she thought. It couldn't be. Oh, my god. It was. Her eyes welled up with tears. She had her girl in her arms. Nothing else mattered. Miranda had gotten them away from the Ravitz' the door to their room opened. This strange woman came in with a tray of food.  
”Hello, darling. I'm Cruella De Vil. Miranda's friend.” She said with a large smile.  
”I'm..I'm Andy.”  
”Yes, I know. Leave the child to sleep. She needs it. Come have something to eat.” Cruella set the tray to the small table. Andy was wearing a night gown which was soft and light on her. She didn't need to hide herself, but she could feel the painful cuts under the gown. Small whimper escaped on her lips when she sat down.  
”Oh, I'm sorry.” Cruella said and gave Andy antibiotics and pain meds. Also some salve for her to put on her cuts. ”The bathroom is there.” Cruella showed her. With a nod Andy went there but soon found out she couldn't put it on by herself. She had to ask the woman's help. ”Ms. De Vil.” she called out. The woman came with silent steps. ”Please, call me Cruella.” Andy couldn't look at the woman. Too afraid to do so. ”Cruella.. I.. could you...” She didn't have to say anything else. Cruella took her gloves off and took the tube. "Sit down, luv and take off your gown.” The woman's voice was sweet and gentle which gave Andy the much needed trust. She winced when she felt the soft touch on her back. ”how could they do this to you..” Cruella murmured out loud but Andy didn't question her words. She closed her eyes and let the woman touch her back with a gentle hands. When it was finally over and they had washed their hands and were back to the bedroom. Hope was still sleeping on the bed so Andy took some coffee and started to eat the eggs. Cruella also took a cup of coffee and studied Andy. She could feel her eyes on her, but she was still too afraid to ask.  
”You two are in the UK.. In my home. Miranda is still in U.S. but in time she will be here with you two.”  
”how..wha..”  
”Andy, I know there are many questions and they all will be answered in time. Right now, you need to get your strength up and get to know your daughter again. Now I can tell you that Miranda asked for my help.”  
"But why?"  
”Because I could hear in her voice how much she loved you.”  
Miranda loved her. Oh, my God.  
In silence they ate. The information ran through in her mind. Her body felt warm, but then it hit her cold. What on earth would Miranda see in her? She was filled with cuts which would always remind her and the people that she was broken. Nothing could ever fix or mend her broken body and her soul was a mess too. This inner struggle was noticed by Cruella who touched her hand, but it seemed that Andrea didn't notice this. So Cruella went next to her and touched her cheek with her other hand. Andy could see all the sympathy and care from those emerald green eyes. ”Andy, you are a beautiful woman. Inside as outside. Don't never ever let anyone tell you anything else.” Cruella leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
”Cruella, please. I...” Andy's eyes were filled with tears.  
”Dear, you need time to heal and I will do anything with my power to make you feel good again.” Andy hugged the older woman and let her sorrow out.

* * *

 

An hour later the small girl on their bed woke up. She was scared at first, but then she felt a warm had on her stomach. Holding her close and safe. Those big brown eyes turned to the person next to her and she studied the brown haired woman next to her. ”Momma?” She whispered which woke the older brunet. ”Yes, Hope. I'm your momma.” She hugged the older woman with all of her love. ”I knew you were alive.” She told to her momma.  
”I missed you so much. I love you so much, sweetie.” They hugged for a while before the girl's little stomach made them aware she was hungry. On that note there was a older man with a trey's of food for both of them. The little girl ran to get something to eat. ”Momma, are you coming? I'm so hungry.” Her momma smiled to her and she liked her momma's smile. Just like she had thought her momma would smile. Just like her.

When they were eating their dinner. The door opened again and there was this woman in red suite. She had black and white hair and it fascinated the little girl. ”I'm Cruella.” The woman said and held out her hand to shake the small person's hand. ”I'm Hope.”  
”I know who you are, my princess.” Those green eyes made her smile.  
”Darling,” Her momma said. ”How did you know your real name?”  
”I had a nanny. She called me Hope, but then she had to leave.” The girl felt sad. She really had liked Cindy.  
”Oh, I am so sorry sweetie.”  
”I have you back?” Hope asked from her mother.  
”Yes and you will never get away from me again.” Which made the small child smile even more. Her momma loved her after all. She wanted to ask a lot more about why she had left but right now she was happy to have her momma and know she was alive. And she loved her!

* * *

 

Andy had been fearful to see her child wake up and how would she react. She had been scared that her only joy in this life would hate her and wouldn't let her touch her, but when that little child had asked if she was her momma she wouldn't lie to her. She after all was her mother. Hope was like a little angel and she did remind her of Nate. The only man in her life, who had given this gift to her. Made her pregnant so she wouldn't have to suffer the same pain over and over again. She would never let anyone hurt her baby like she had been hurt.

 

* * *

 

When Cruella had called her to let her know that her Andrea and the child was safe in her home. She felt relief fill her heart. She wanted to see them both and make sure of that herself, but right now it wasn't safe to do so. This kidnap thing what Cruella had pulled had made the Ravitz's unstable. They were paranoid about everything and everyone. They had even questioned her about the kidnapping. Well, the police had done so. Miranda had wanted to tell them the whole truth what was going on inside that horrid mansion, but she couldn't. After that she and her family would have been in trouble and she was scared that the Ravitz's would hurt her girls to get what they wanted.

One night there was a knock on the door. She found the woman who had helped her to find Andrea. She had been beaten up badly and without a second thought she took the woman in and called her doctor for a house call. The doctor hadn't asked many questions but she knew that the man wanted to ask. The poor girl had been raped and beaten. She had broken ribs and her left arm had been broken. The doctor did a rape-kid and took allot of photos for future things.  
”Miranda, I don't know what you have gotten yourself into. But be careful.”  
”Samuel. I know, but I ask of you. Keep those safe and don't let anyone see them. Not even your wife.”  
”You can count on me, Miranda.” The doctor left her house with a final glance and shook his head. Miranda knew that she could trust him.

When Lily felt better she started to work for Miranda. She was her maid and sometimes she looked after the twins. She was very good with them. One night they were sitting in Miranda's study when Miranda needed to ask what had happened. The younger woman hadn't told a thing but Miranda had a good guess what had happened.  
”Lily, would you mind telling me what really happened?”  
The younger woman took a deep breath. ”I knew you would ask about it.” She fidget with her hands. ”The day they realized Andy was missing. They cornered me. I was the only one who would have gotten her out. I only told them that I let her out and she walked on her own to her freedom. If I had said something about you. You know they would have killed you.”  
”Thank you, Lily.” Miranda sat next to the younger woman and hugged her. ”Thank you for being there when she had no-one else.”  
”Wha..?”  
”Andrea told me that someone was always helping her when she was in bad shape. You must be the one.”  
”I..well yes. I couldn't leave her there. So, I stayed for her.”  
”You are a fairy godmother.” Miranda smiled to her new friend. ”You know you can't be seen with me while you work for me. Or at least you need to change your look. If they find out you work for me they will come after my family and you.”  
”I know. I was afraid to come to you, but I really had no other choice on the matter. I have no-one here or anywhere else.”  
”I'm glad you came here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arial yet again....

A few months had been blurry with action. The Ravitz's were going crazy and getting greedy. Needing more and more money. Some how the board of Elias-Clarke had bent to the Irving's will. Miranda didn't know how, but she did for the first time feel a threat upon her seat. She knew they wanted her out form her position, but she really wasn't sure was she ready to leave Runway. If she did, she could hop on the next plane and go to England. Cruella had left her messages that her Andrea was yet again making designs which the other woman did send her by courier, but now she had a dilemma. Everyone who had an eye of design would notice that they were similar to the other which she got from those brats. 

”Emily, make a appointment with Mrs. Ravitz. I need to get more designs form those children of hers.” She said when she walked in with the new baggage which she had gotten form the security guard. She was excited to see what her Andrea had come up with. The woman was really talented and she really wanted to see where those talents could go. With little help from her, her Andrea would go far. 

 

She carefully opened the folder. Her heart skipped few beats when she saw those dancing colors on those pages. She so wished to see the woman in action, because she really captured Miranda's attention on the first design. She hadn't notice Nigel getting in her office and had called her by her name twice. When the man had put his hand in front of one of the designs which she had been eating with her eyes. He finally got her attention. 

”That good?” Nigel hadn't seen them yet, but if something could really capture his boss's attention this well. They must really be good.

”Dear friend, you have no idea.” Miranda smirked and showed the designs to the man. Like her Nigel was captured by them. An hour later the man lifted his eyes to see his boss. ”Miranda, you got to get this designer out.” 

”I can't. Not yet.” Nigel could see the sadness on her face. 

”What is it?”

”The designer is out of the country and safe for now. I cannot drag this designer out on the open. If I do. That person might as well get hurt.” 

”Dear, I think we need a stiff drink and you need to tell me the whole story. It is eating you up.”

* * *

 

Nigel didn't have any idea how deep his boss was in this missing Ravitz child, but when he heard the whole story. He knew that his boss would be in trouble if they found out her part in it. So, he took a long gulp on his drink and thought about what he had heard. 

”So, she is living with Cruella?”

”Yes, she is.”

”You know Cruella has the resources to make those designs alive.”

”Yes, she does. We have been talking about it and that might be the one thing that might work. Ravitz's would never know who the real designer is.” 

”And Andy would get the credits which she deserves. So, when are we leaving to London?” 

”As soon as possible. I need to see her.” 

* * *

 

Hope had finally wanted to have her own room which Cruella had designed with her. Mostly the girl had her say what goes where and what were the colors. Hope had her eye on colors as her mother, but Cruella was surprised that the little princess didn't want to have her room pink like every other girl would have. She had chosen light but warm colors which she mixed with a darker cherry furniture. It was quite retro to be a small girl's room but it worked well. The picture of Cruella and her mother made the older woman smirk. Hope had some man from Cruella's company to do some Photo shop thingy with his lap top and those photos which she had chosen to use. They had been four hours glued to the man's lap top when the girl had been satisfied with the results. Never did she show her or Andy what they had been up to. While Cruella studied the large picture on Hope's wall she noticed how intimate it was. 

”Hope darling. How did you two do this?” She pointed out the picture.

”We didn't.” Hope said. ”I took that picture when we were dancing.” The girl continued her job with the bookcase.

”And it took you four hours?”

”Yep. I couldn't decide.” 

Cruella studied the picture more. Had she really looked at the younger woman like that. Had Andy looked at her like that? Yes. They had done all that. Could it be possible that..No no. It can't be true. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that she had fallen for the younger woman's charm. The evidence was on that wall. Hanging there and taunting her to no end. Her heart didn't know what to feel so she left the room to her own study. 

 

To think. 

* * *

 

It had been Cruella's idea for her to start training in self-defense and pumping iron. To get her stamina higher. She had thought that she had been in bad shape but it seemed her body really was in good way. All those years of torture she had grown a tolerance for pain for which she had suffered. Her confidence had started to grow slowly but there still was moments when she did freak out. Panic and hyperventilating. 

Andy didn't like closed places but she loved big windows where she could see outside. Like the gym which Cruella had shown her. There was all sorts of equipment but most of all she loved the view of the open back yard with the trees and bushes.. flowers of million kinds. There was also a pool which she loved to use and Cruella had joined her more than once to just watch her with this strange look on her eyes. It didn't feel bad.. in fact she liked it when those green eyes looked at her so intently. It made her feel allot of things which she hadn't felt before. She could guess that it might be desire, care, love. But she was only guessing. After all.. those were the feelings which she rarely had felt in her life. 

At first it had been overwhelming for Andy and it did scare her because she noticed herself watching and studying Cruella with interest which she had only felt and done for Miranda. She loved Miranda. Andy loved Miranda, but this feeling which she felt growing inside her heart towards Cruella was little bit scary. Could she love both of them? Or was this just some hero complex? Her mind was a mess and she did have a hard time in voicing her thoughts to her shrink which Cruella had hired for her. 

Their first meeting didn't help eighter. When they had met at the pool and the other woman forgot to tell her she was her shrink and started to ask personal things about her life. It had freaked her out so much that next thing she noticed was Cruella's soft hand on her hair and those red lips on her forehead. They said she had a panic attack. Cruella almost fired the shrink but Andy didn't let her. After all, it had been Cruella's fault. Being reminded of this fact had stopped Cruella from doing anything stupid. Andy knew she could have hurt and even killed the other woman and she wouldn't have even blink an eye about it. Not even once. 

 

Andy hadn't seen Cruella for over a week. She needed to give the new designs for her to send them to Miranda. She had missed the older woman because they had been doing everything together for so long and now it seemed the older woman had just disappeared. Everyone told her that she was working, but Andy knew better that Cruella hated the idea being inside her company more than it was necessary. Now she seemed to live there. Why? She was wondering when she walked to Cruella's study. When she opened the door she found the older woman lying on her sofa and beating her forehead with her hand. 

”Hon, are you..” She was about to ask.

”Don't hon me!” Was the harsh response. 

”Sorry,” Andy felt the familiar cold chill go through her spine. ”I..I..I ju–just wan...wanted...t-to give...The–these t-t-to y-y-you.” She stammered. Andy felt her body react like it had done so many times. Submitting to the up coming beating. The older woman jumped up and snapped the folder out of her hands. Those harsh actions made Andy lift up her hands to cover her face. It was something she had done so many times when she was scared and she was scared of Cruella. She didn't understand what she had done, but she rarely did. ”Please, don't hurt me.” She whispered automatically. Suddenly the folder fell on to the floor and she felt those strong hands around her and that voice which had been angry before was now sweet and loving. ”Oh, Andy. I'm..I'm so sorry. Oh, I am so sorry, darling. Forgive me.” Andy let her arms fall down and the older woman took stronger hold on her. ”I could never hurt you, darling. Never.” Cruella kissed her forehead, her cheek. ”I am such a temperamental fool. Darling, forgive me, please.” She begged her. 

”It's.. it's al-alright.” Andy stammered. ”I..I am so-sorry to to ca-call you hon..I-I wont d-do it a-again.”

”Please, do call me that.” Cruella took a hold on her face and pulled her eyes to meet her green ones. Andy's fear vanished when she saw those eyes. They were full of concern and something else. Something more was behind those eyes which she had started to keep as her lifeline. Cruella was always beside her bed when she woke up with a nightmare. She was now standing infront of her. Holding her. Andy didn't know which one moved first but the feeling was there to stay. Cruella's lips were soft and tender against hers and she had never felt such a sweetness by anyone. It made her whimper which woke Cruella from the trans. She suddenly pushed herself off of Andy. ”I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.” Andy was still stunned by the kiss to react when the older woman left her there standing still in wonder what had just happened. 

 

* * *

 

Cruella was beating herself up. ”That's wonderful, Cruella! You scare the girl and then you go and kiss her! Hasn't she been through enough?” Why did she have to be so selfish? That girl trusted her to keep her safe! Girl? No, she wasn't a girl. She had seen that magnificent body and it wasn't a girls. It was woman's. With all it's scars. It was woman's beautiful body. 

Cruella threw herself on her bed and buried her face with her pillow. She couldn't hear the door opening and closing, because her inner struggle was far greater. When she felt her bed dip she sat up fast. Because Cruella didn't get scared. Andy sat on the bed and looked at her with those big brown eyes. There was no words what Cruella could say so she just sat there and waited for Andy to say something, anything. Like she was old crazy fool and she needed to get out of her life, but no. Andy took her hand and kissed her hand. ”Is this the reason I haven't seen you for over a week?” Those soft lips made her hand tingle and she could only nod. ”Hon, don't let it be the reason anymore.” Andy lay on the bed and pulled her head on her lap and for some reason. Cruella cried.

 

After that break down they didn't talk about it. They didn't know how to talk about it. Cruella knew she had to tell Miranda, because the white haired queen was after all her friend. They may seem to hate each other but they don't. Miranda might not aprove all of her actions, but she never really judged her. Now, how will she tell Miranda? 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda was yet again at Runway. They all were running around like crazy but they really needed to get ready for London and Paris. Both of those trips were on the list to do in two weeks. Then they would be on the plane to London. She couldn't wait to see her Andrea. Just when she was about to leave her office the courier came with a baggage. It was strange because it had only been few days Cruella had sent her the last baggage. So, she did go back to her office and sat down to her sofa and started to open it. But her surprise was bigger than she expected it to be. It was a photo of her Andrea and Cruella. For a while she just studied it and not really understanding why Cruella would risk sending this to her when it hit her. Are they in love? It did feel like a shock at first. Had Andrea forgotten her already? Then she found a note form Cruella. 

  _Dear,_

_She asked me is it possible to love two people like she does love us. I don't know, Miranda. I have never before been in love._

_C_

It really made her angry for a while. Why would Cruella use her Andrea like that? She was innocent and she was hurt and now that cow had her hands all over her. In love? Cruella? She had known the other woman for so long and knew the other woman had never had a serious relationship with anyone. Too scared to let anyone in and now it seemed her Andrea had broken that wall around Cruella. Only Andrea could do that. Only her. She missed Andrea so much that her heart felt like it was losing it's beat. Soon she will see her again and soon they would get their time together and they really needed to talk about this. Sharing wasn't something that she did, but for her Andrea. She didn't know for sure, but she just might for her.

 

She took that picture home and put it in her safe. For now. 

* * *

 

They did sleep together. Cruella had taken to her mission to sleep with Andy to make her feel safe, but really. She didn't know how to sleep with out the other woman. She felt restless without those long scared arms around her. They didn't have sex which was getting to Cruella. Sometimes at middle of the night she would wake up and feel those hands on her breast or near her southern region. Oh, she wanted Andy to touch her so badly, but she knew she had to wait. For Andy's sake. Miranda would be here soon and they could settle things down and make some decisions about Andy's future. Cruella had this vision about Andy which made her legs jelly and between them. Wet. She had taken the liberty's to start a line for her Andy but she knew she had to talk to Miranda about it. 

 

Yet again she had woken up middle of the night and she could feel that wicked hand on her breast moving and squeezing it. Andy moaned in her sleep and suddenly that hand found it's way to under her nightshirt. It was like a fuel to her body. Cruella groaned. 'I can't take this for long.' That balm massaged her hardened nipple making her heart beat faster. ”Andy,” She said, but the only response was from the woman was just a long moan. ”Please,” Cruella whispered. ”S-s-stop.” 

Andy woke up and soon realized what her hand was doing, but she didn't move it away when she saw Cruella's face. Those lust filled eyes and those cheeks filled with a faint blush. ”Do you really want me to stop?” She asked. Cruella really didn't know what to answer. ”I..I..” She tried to swallow. ”This.. it isn't a good idea.” 

”Hon, are you going to deny me the pleasure to make you feel good, wanted?” Andy had wanted this for a while. She had wanted to give pleasure to the woman and show her how much she means to her. 

”Oh, God.” Andy captured the hardened nipple with her fingers. ”Mi-Miranda..”

”Shh.. Miranda will get hers if she still wants me.” With those words she kissed Cruella and moved on top of her lover. ”I have wanted this for so long.” She kissed her lover with all of her passion and the older woman moved her legs apart to let Andy between them. The sweet innocent Andy was gone for now when she pushed the night shirt up to find those white breasts which had been taunting her every waking moment. Kissing them and sucking. Making Cruella moan her name over and over again was her new favorite hobby. ”Andy, Oh, Andy. Darling.” The older woman took a hold on her head. Those panties were in her way so she pushed them away to get to her goal. She wanted this woman so much and she did want Miranda as much. Right now she wanted to make Cruella cum again and again until she begged for her to stop. Which didn't come soon. Her hand found it's way to that wet core which she filled with her fingers. Cruella was panting and moaning asking for more and who was she to deny her lover. When her mouth found the hard clit the woman screamed the first time. The wet flow between those legs made Andy drink every trop. Cruella tasted naughty and good. She had to make her cum again and she did. That hand on her back of her head was pulling her hair to come up. She growled back up and kissed the other woman who seemed to get more fuel when she tasted her own wetness on her lips. ”Andy, fuck me. Oh, fuck me.” She pushed her fingers yet again deep inside Cruella and started to move her fingers fast and furiously. Cruella started to pull off her tank top to find her breasts which she attacked with her mouth. Andy had only felt this few times before and this was good which she had missed for so long. Nate had been the only one to do this to her but now there was love involved and made her feel even more. She could feel her own wetness grow between her legs. ”Oh, Cruella!” she moaned but she had to move her body further away because she couldn't do what Cruella asked if the older woman would continue her sweet assault on her breasts. For a second Cruella pouted but when she yet again felt Andy's hand between her legs moving faster she forgot her pout. ”I love you.” Andy moaned and kissed while she fucked her lover. ”I love you so much.” Andy's hips moved at the same time as she fucked the other woman and she could see the orgasm coming soon. Those green eyes held her own eyes until it hit the older woman. Her eyes rolled over and they went shut. The body under Andy's tensed pushing her breasts against Cruella's. This time Cruella's voice was gone but it was beautiful to watch. That mouth was perfect O and if Andy knew it would be this perfect she would have done this long time ago. She had never seen this part in her life and now she understood what Nate had meant when he had told her she was beautiful when she had cum. ”Beautiful.” She moaned and kissed Cruella when she finally opened her eyes again. 

”Andy,” She tried to to flip them over but Andy wouldn't let her. ”I want to..”

”No, Cruella. This was about you.” Andy kissed her yet again. 

”I..I need to.”

”No, hon. I..”

Why wouldn't she let her touch her? Cruella thought. ”You aren't ready?”

”I am, but not tonight.” Andy kissed her again and started all over again making love to her body, to her soul. 

 

* * *

 

Miranda finally was sitting on an airplane on her way to London with her staff. They all were set to go to Cruella's fashion house to see this new designer who had this talent which they had all been waiting for. Only her and Nigel knew the real designer behind the scene. Others didn't need to know. She closed her eyes and let her mind show her Andrea. It made her smile, because in a few hours she would see her and hopefully she will get to hold her. Care for her. 

 

Nigel sat next to her and they started to go over a few details for Paris.

 

When they had landed she called Cruella who told her that her driver was there waiting for her, but she should come alone. She found her driver and told the others that she had personal things to do and left her staff there standing and looking at her like she had two heads. Who cares? Half an hour later she arrived to Cruella's mansion, which was to creepy for her taste. But that house held her love so she stepped out of the car. The door to the mansion was opened by Cruella who just smirked at her. 

”Good evening, dear.”

”Cruella.” 

They air kissed. 

”She has been all over me asking when are you going to be here. She has missed you dearly.”

”I see. But you still couldn't keep your hands to yourself.”

”Dear, she made it really hard.” Cruella smirked at her. ”She is in her own room. Before you meet our lovely Andy I think we should talk.”

”I came here to see her, not you.”

”Miranda, dear. You know things have changed.”

Miranda really didn't know what to talk about with Cruella. She wanted to be mad at that maniac bipolar woman, but she had a hard time to do so. 

They ended up in Cruella's study. 

”Sit down, dear.” Cruella offered her a seat on the black leather couch which she took. ”I know you and I haven't really seen eye to eye on things, but one thing is for sure. We both love Andy and as you know. I have never been in love with anything else except fur. She is...” Cruella gave her glass of whiskey. ”She is the first and last for me Miranda.” She had never seen Cruella as serious as she saw her now and she did believe her. Andrea was something special for both of them and she made a decision. She wouldn't make Andrea choose between them and was ready to step down if Andrea wished it to be so. 

”Cruella, what does she want?”

”Dear, I really don't know what she wants. I think she doesn't really know herself. I only know that she loves us both. For reasons I can not comprehend.” Cruella looked sad. ”What on earth could she see in me?”

”I could ask the same question.” Miranda gave genuine sad smile to the other woman. ”What on earth she could see in old fools like us?” 

”What I see in you two are two very beautiful women who will never let anything bad happen to me or my little girl.” Andrea had come to study which made both of the older women jump. ”And it is quite nice to know that little ol' me can make you two jump.” Andrea's smile was radiant and it could melt anything to goo. Behind Andrea was a little girl who came to stand next to her mother. 

”Hello, are you Miranda?” The white haired woman smiled warmly to the little girl. 

”Yes, Hope. I am.” The girl came to her and offered her small hand to Miranda. 

”Nice to meet you.” The child was polite. ”Momma had told me allot of things about you. She really likes you.” 

”Good, because I like your mother too.”

”Hope, dear. Let's get dinner ready.” Cruella offered her hand for the child. ”I hear there is some chocolate cake coming up.” The little girl squealed with delight and took the older woman's hand, but before they left the room. ”Mmm, Miranda.” She turned to face her. ”Will you read to me later?”

”Sure, darling.” Miranda couldn't help than just smile to the little girl who reminded her so much of Andrea.

Soon they were left alone in Cruella's study. They both really didn't know what to say to each other, but then Andrea took her hand in hers and kissed it sweetly. The younger woman glanced at her and her face went serious. ”Thank you, Miranda.” She said. 

”For what?”

”Without you I would have died there. Thank you for saving me and Hope.”

”Cruella played a big part of all this. You should thank her.”

”I have done so.” Andrea smiled. ”I.. I have missed you.” 

”Oh, darling. I have missed you too.” Miranda couldn't help than hug her Andrea. It had been agonizing long wait to see those brown eyes and feel that soft body so near her. It felt like she had come home when those long arms drew her even closer. ”I will never let you go again.” She whispered to Andrea's ear.

”I'm so glad to hear that. I was worried you wouldn't want me in your life anymore.”

”Don't be silly, Andrea. Why would you think that?” She faced Andrea with a smile. ”If Cruella and I can make you and Hope happy the rest of our life's. We will do so.”

”But you don't like Cru.”

”I don't hate her eighter.” Miranda pushed Andrea's hair back form her fore head. ”She means too much to you for me to hate her. There must be something for me to like then.” Miranda kissed the younger woman's forehead. 

”Good to hear.” Cruella entered her study. ”Done talking, dears?” She smiled to them. 

”Yes, for now.” Miranda stood up taking Andrea with her and they went to have dinner which was quite event. Hope talked all through dinner and asked a million and one question from Miranda. The older woman was surprised how intelligent the child was for her age. The Ravitz' had done something right with the child after all. Hope had told all about her studies and how she was thought at home. It was obvious that the girl hadn't any genes from the Ravitz' family which Miranda thanked God for. 

”Sweetie, you need to eat something.” Andrea told her daughter. 

”I am, momma.” She took a carrot to her fork and put it in to her mouth. ”See!” Soon she realized she couldn't talk while eating, but noticed how hungry she was. So she tried to eat fast which was stopped by Miranda. ”Darling, eat slower. You will choke on it if you don't.” When the girl finally had her mouth empty she was about to say a word but her momma smiled to her and shushed her down. Hope tried to pout but then she remembered that Miranda had promised her to read before she went to bed. With a smile she ate her food and waited the adults to finish theirs so she could get some dessert. 

 


End file.
